HazeClan: Larkwing's story
by BlackFire24
Summary: After Larkwing was chased down and betrayed by his former friends and allies, HazeClan took him in under a promise of a mighty warrior. But, a traitor and a leader form a dangerous allegiance and attack HazeClan. And now, HazeClan must not only fight for their survival, but also Larkwing's life. (Loosely based on the Warriors books and my Animal Jam clan)
1. A New Beginning

Lark walks alone, his brown pelt glistening in the moonlight. He was formerly a mighty cat, feared by several others, for her was in a large band of rouges, terrorizing the forest. But, all of that was about to end when his former best friend, Ice betrayed him using a secrets and false accusations. And now, Lark is forced to run from his life as several pursuers chase him off into the dense forest.

"This was stupid, I was a fool to befriend Ice. When I get my claws on him, he will pay!" Lark screeched at the top of his lungs, his dark, menacing, crimson eyes sharp and in slits.

"Ugh, why did I do this?" Lark asked himself as he padded though furiously, his paws aching terribly

Later, the moon was high above the trees and Lark was getting extremely tired, and soon enough collapsed into a heap, his flanks heaving as he fell into a long slumber.

In the morning, Lark woke up, shook himself and padded along. Even he did sleep through the night, he was still very, very tired. He stalked over, and listened to the slight rustling of leaves across the grassy plain, dotted with pine, oak, and ebony trees.

* * *

He ventured along, and as the hours passed by and it was already sunset, his stomach grumbled like crazy, as he kept the thought of not eating since the morning yesterday, and a little while later, Lark stepped on something wet, and cold.

"Water!" Lark exclaimed, lapping up as much as he can, as soon as he was done with his drink, he turned his head and noticed a long and shallow brook, its water glistening in the fading sunlight around it. Lark gasped, and bounded over, following the brook as his energy was replenished.

A small while later, the brook slowly ended, and Lark found himself lost, in a misty part of the forest, dried leaves crunching under his paws, he stalked over and hear the faint fluttering of a pigeon, perking his ears up, he went down into a crouch and stalked the sound slowly, and spotted the bird. Lark jumped, his short, brown fur rustling through the howling wind as he was... knocked down?

"ARGH!" Lark grunted, slowly getting up and shaking his head. His eyes turned to slits and he eerily listened to his cloudy surroundings and hear something, a heavy crunching of leaves as a large shadowy figure of a cat began to take form in the mist. Lark frantically looked about and noticed it was night, again. The figure turned to be a large, sturdy Himalayan tom, his patched, long brown, fur blown slightly by the soft winds. The brown tom glared at Lark, his ghost-like amber eyes seemingly glowing as he snarled.

"What are you doing in HazeClan territory?" The tom questioned Lark, who just panicked slightly as he reviewed the choices he had.

"Erm... uh..." Lark said, and with that dashed out into the fog, only to be cornered by another tom, a dark, mackerel tabby, his sharp yellow eyes sending chills into Lark's spine.

Another tom went and cornered Lark, who tried to back up until he was already against a large boulder, as Lark gulped, he decided to stop trying to escape, and instead reason with these cats.

"My name is Lark, I was betrayed by my band, and left for both exile and death itself." Lark murmured, as he hung his head. The three toms looked at Lark, and the dark tom whispered into the brown tom's ear, before the two nodded. The other tom, a gray one, left into the bushes, leaving only the sounds of his footsteps against leaves, and the other toms sat down, prepared for any attack.

"If I just had my band, we would have ripped these cats to shreds." Lark muttered, but he was silenced by the dark tom.

A rustling in the bushes is hear, followed by a beautiful, ebony she-cat with brown markings, she padded over to Lark with a patient smile on her face, and nodded toward the tom cats, making them back up slightly.

"Greetings, my name is Duskstar. What is yours?" the she-cat said, as Lark slowly got lost in her golden eyes which resembled the sun, before snapping back to reality.

"My name is Lark. I was from a band of rouges that betrayed me, and I was forced to run." Lark said, immediately bowing down.

"This is Mudsplash, Fog, who is my deputy, and Greyfeather." Duskstar mentioned, gesturing to the brown, dark, and grey toms, respectively.

"Now, I have an offer for you now, Lark. You can come with us, you will live safely with us, but, you have to follow a strict set of rules, a punishment shall be given if one is not obeyed." Duskstar said

"Wait what? Why? How?" Lark said, both confused and surprised by this.

Duskstar looked at the twinkling of the stars and nodded her head. "I understand you are confused now, this is due to StarClan telling me that in a few moons, a mighty warrior shall come from betrayal and hurt, and shall bring us joy."

Lark immediately nodded his head, and asked "Alright. I accept this offer."

All the cats arose, and stalked off through several boulders, Lark following them.

* * *

Soon enough, they approached a large cave, guarded by two strong toms. Lark entered, a darkness surrounding him, then disappearing as his eyes shone in amazement after they adjusted. The sight was beautiful, cats in all shapes, colors, and sizes; talking, giving prey to each other, it was like a scale perfectly balanced.

Duskstar went up to Lark and mentioned him to a large rock and told him to climb to the lowest level, as the cats gathered around, Duskstar jumped to the tip of the rock and yowled happily.

"Cats of HazeClan, I present the newest cat who will be joining us. May I present to you, Lark _wing_!" After Duskstar gave her announcement, all the cats happily yowled and slowly went back to their business.

When Duskstar and Larkwing went back down the highrock, a pretty dark-gray shecat padded over to the two, Larkwing noticed that she almost looked like Fog, and easily concluded that they were siblings.

"Duskstar." the she-cat formally greeted, bowing her hear slightly in respect

"Greeting now, Blackfire." Duskstar responded, then padded off

Larkwing looked at Blackfire and admired her. But he also remembered that even though he was free from the rouges physically, he may never leave mentally, especially on rules, and the feared leader.

"Greetings to you now, Larkwing." Blackfire mentioned, a lively spark in her blue eyes, as she went off to a part of the cave Larkwing can assumes in the warriors den

Larkwing yawned, and slowly padded over to the den, smiling with good thoughts as he picked a nest and curled up in it.

 _Thank you, for giving me a new home, one that I can love..._ Those were his final thoughts as he fell into a slumber and plunged into clan life.


	2. Hunting and Rules

_Dawn, it is usually a good start for everyone, except..._

"ARGH! WHERE IN THE ENTIRE FOREST IS LARK?!" Ice screeched, until his voice gave in and he snarled.

"Well, if you were not screaming about capturing Lark, maybe we will have a chance in finding him!" A scarred shecat, Nia hissed, immedaitely shushing Ice

"Fine! But as soon as we see him, you better let me slice him into nothing!" Ice hissed back, his claws subconsciously flexing and raking the cold earth

The two rouges walked around, until they found the brook where Larkwing took a drink in. As they look around, they noticed that there was a lot of mist in the direction where the brook trailed off, the two looked at each other, as the warmer breeze ruffled their pelts, as they stared into the mist.

"Do you think we should go there? It would be awfully hard to see out there in the fog..." Ice questioned, trying to focus on anything that lingered on the fog, eventually making him look like he was glaring.

"Eh, I am pretty sure Lark doesn't know how to navigate in that fog. If he did, I bet he is lost in nothing right now." Nia snickered, smirking to Ice as she does so, as Ice laughed.

Ice nodded as Nia motioned for them to go in the other direction, as the chuckled and padded off.

"Lets go, Nia, I don't think its the best to go rushing in the fog blindly." Ice said, as the two stalked away from the brook.

* * *

Larkwing wakes up, the sunlight on his eyes, he slowly got up and shook his fur groggily as he yawned. He padded out of the den, looking at the slightly sunlit cave, his eyes beaming. He padded over to Duskstar, who was talking to Greyfeather and a pale cream shecat.

"Alright now you two, you will go in a hunting patrol with Larkwing, and please let him understand the rules." Duskstar stated, a slight smile in her face

"So you are Larkwing, my name is Raven." the cream shecat smiled and bounded out of the cave, Greyfeather and Larkwing following her, the sunlight bathing them through a light spreading of thin mist.

A little while later, Raven and Greyfeather are slowly stalking the bushes, and Larkwing is sniffing every rock, bush and tree, trying to get familiar with his new territory, as his paws snapped a few twigs and crinkled some dried leaves.

"Larkwing, did you get anything?" Greyfeather asked, his voice partly muffled by the rabbit limp in his jaws, Larkwing smiled at the sight at the catch and nodded impatiently

"Don't just put it down, eat it!" Larkwing impulsed, but Greyfeather just shook his head

"We can't just do that, it is against the rules." Greyfeather replied, as he placed the rabbit on the slightly tall grass before slights placing earth around it, to keep other predators away.

Larkwing sighed, as a rustling caught his attention, and he dropped into a crouch and silently stalked toward the noise and a mouse's tail poked out from a tree stump, Larkwing's eyes narrowed and he jumped on it, sinking his sharp teeth into the mouse and it hung limp into his jaws. Reluctantly, he placed the mouse on the ground an hesitantly scraped dirt over it, sighing and remembering that his new companions follow strict rules rather than sticking to the motto 'everyone on their own.'

Raven returned from her trek, holding a limp gray squirrel in her jaws, beaming happily as her catch's tail brushed against the earth. Greyfeather and Larkwing just nodded and the trio headed back to camp.

* * *

As the three headed to the camp, they each went to the fresh-kill pile and dropped their catch there, after dropping off the muse, Larkwing dragged a large crow over and looked around for any eating spots, he decided to settle near Mudsplash, who is eating a rabbit with a tan and gray shecat.

"Hello now Larkwing, so how did you first hunt with your clanmates go?" Mudsplash asked through a mouthful of rabbit

"It was fine, I learned a few rules along the way, overall it was interesting." Larkwing commented before plopping down and munching on his meal

"Larkwing meet Sparrowpelt, my mate." Mudsplash mentioned, gesturing to the lovely shecat beside him, as Sparrowpelt and Larkwing nodded

The group finished their meal, satisfied, and they broke off to do their own business. Larkwing went off to meet the other cats, and because of his lack of attention, bumped into the medicine cat and made her drop the wad of leaves she was carrying.

"Are you serious?! That took me all day to gather!" the medicine cat, a young cream and tan cat exclaimed, a slight glared from her

"Sorry..." Larkwing said, his ears flat with embarrasment

The medicine cat sighed, and began to introduce herself "My name is Echosong. You must be Larkwing, the newest cat around eh?" Echosong joked. Larkwing felt a bit uncomfortable being called 'new cat around' but decided to keep it off and instead helped Echosong with her herbs and watched her go off.

 _First day around, nice and fine..._ Larkwing thought


	3. Territorial Conflicts

It was early in the morning and Larkwing cheerfully got up and trotted out of his nest. It has been a few moons since Larkwing's first hunt with his new friends and this time, he was quite happy of everything that was going on. He just went and finished his meal with Greyfeather as Blackfire and a young apprentice, Bluepaw, padded towards him.

"Good day to you now Larkwing." Blackfire greeted in a cheerful tone, beaming as she watched Bluepaw cautiously, since Bluepaw was quite hyped up, since it was going to be her first hunting trip, bright skies and all pointing toward her.

"Oh! I did not see you there now Blackfire, what do you need?" Larkwing asked, in a mostly lively, yet-still-has-a-bit-of silence-to-it, his crimson eyes a bit curious.

"Bluepaw and I are off to hunt, she wanted you to come, so do you want to go hunt with us?" Blackfire continued, with a chuckle since Bluepaw is bouncing around camp like a kit who had five catnip branches in her sleep.

Larkwing just nodded and shook his rough, deep brown pelt, as Blackfire headed over to Bluepaw to calm her down.

* * *

"I like this day's conditions, little spray of mist, not too damp, and the sun is shining happily!" Blackfire commented, bounding through some slippery, yet sharp stones quite naturally, her long fur swaying in the cold breeze.

Larkwing just had an amused look on his face and bounded after her, copying her technique through the rocks, Bluepaw following next

"Even though Bluepaw had a small struggle in the rocks, she was quite a natural..." Larkwing observed and muttered to himself, before rushing to a large clearing, beautifully set up, with large pine trees and a few old oaks dotting the area, giving it a chilling, yet smooth appearance. A large boulder stood, and Larkwing's eyes widened as he realized something _This was the place where I was found..._ Larkwing thought to himself then immediately pushed the thought away.

"Ok now, I guess its time to split up!" Blackfire thought aloud before adding, "Don't go too far into the creek now Bluepaw!"

Larkwing thought about the creek and headed toward it, and as soon as he stepped into the middle, which was quite a strong current with it, the water to his belly, Blackfire screamed

"LARKWING! GET OUT OF THERE! THAT IS ENEMY TERRITORY!" Blackfire exclaimed, before rushing up, and dragging Larkwing to the shore using his scruff

"You do NOT need to drag me all the way in here!" Larkwing exclaimed, a bit mad about his current situation; him spluttering and his entire pelt soaking wet, rather than just the belly, and being dragged all the way to shore by a significantly smaller shecat.

"Alright, alright, but you must NEVER go into another cat's territory, got it?" Blackfire sternly questioned Larkwing, apparently, Blackfire takes boundaries quite seriously and HATES getting in a territory tussle.

Larkwing just sighed, shook his pelt, and rushed off the bushes to find a place to dry off and hunt, Blackfire went in a similar way, yet branching right after her path met Larkwing's path.

* * *

"Blackfire! Look what I caught now!" Bluepaw exclaimed, her excited voice muffled by the tasty mouse hanging limp in her jaws

"Well, I told you your mentor's lessons paid off, and you always seem to hate them, eh?" Blackfire joked, causing Larkwing to chuckle and Bluepaw to narrow her eyes a bit

"Hey... at least I was able to catch one!" Bluepaw smiled, controlling her almost-to-be outburst

"Alright now, can we go back to camp? Its already sundown..." Larkwing impatiently mentioned, gesturing to the already orange sky with his long tail, Blackfire and Bluepaw nodding, grabbing their catch and stalk off to the bushes.

* * *

"Well, well, well... look who we found.." Ice snickered, pleased by the sight of Larkwing and Blackfire

"Lovebirds..." Nia chuckled, still watching them intently, throwing a discreet glare at Larkwing as he exited the bush

"We better get this information to Snake-Eye, he will be pleased!" Ice said, a bit nervous

Nia just nodded as a small spine shiver went down. Snake-Eye was the leader of the band of rouges, he was quite ruthless and extremely sadistic, not showing any mercy, even going as far as using cat pelts as his bedding.

A little while later, the fog had took over, and Ice and Nia had gotten off-track.

"Now where was the way we came from...?" Ice said, as he sniffed a pebble as Nia screeched in frustration

"WHAT NOW?! WHAT NOW?! LET ME TELL YOU WHAT NOW! NOW, SNAKE-EYE IS GOING TO SKIN US, RAKE OUR ALREADY REMOVED PELTS AND USE THEM AS HIS OWN BEDDING! THAT IS WHAT NOW! YOU GOT THAT?!" Nia screamed at Ice, losing half her sanity and patience as she did so, when she finished her rather graphic explanation, Ice just stared at her, his tail puffed up as fluffy as a soft padding of moss. By the end, Nia was slightly twitching and her eyes are darting around.

"Alright now..." Ice said as he coaxed Nia away from the fog, eventually blacking out with a few bumps due to against several rocks and trees.

* * *

Larkwing and Blackfire casually strolled with Bluepaw, giving each other an occasional glare due to their argument.

When the trio came back, they dropped their fresh kill off and went off to do their business, Blackfire and Bluepaw went off chatting as Blackfire dropped off Bluepaw at the apprentice den, then trotted back to the warriors den, a scrabbling heard from the top, mildly confusing Larkwing on why would there be a scratchy, scrabbling sound on the short pine.


	4. Duskstar's Dream

Duskstar looks around, she had been padding through an endless pine forest for who-knows-how long, but all her senses urge her to try and convince her its day, but her spirit tells her it is actually night, Duskstar had too chose, her spirit or her senses.

"Ugh... what is this feeling... that I can be torn in half?" Duskstar said, closing her eyes and thinking on which side to chose

Momentarily choosing her senses, Duskstar opened her eyes and looked, it was daytime, quite sunny actually. As she padded on, the clear sky turned extremely foggy, but something was not right.

"I am pretty sure I am missing some sort of thing..." Duskstar thought to herself, as she wandered on, she realized what was it: Fear. There are several scents around, rather than the fresh scent of water, prey, and HazeClan cats, the air was tainted with dust, unfamiliar cats, and _blood_.

"BLOOD!" Duskstar nearly screamed, she ran until she reached the cave and as her eyes adjusted, she gasped in horror

Every HazeClan cat is dead, the kits, warriors, everyone is gone, yet as her eyes continued to adjust, she saw a large, black tom sitting on the highrock, his fur bristly and ice shining cold, beside him was a shecat, and yet, there is something familiar in her, a faint trace of _HazeClan scents_ , and guarded by 4 more unfamiliar cats is Larkwing, who is almost dead. At that point Duskstar was nearly in the brink of collapsing when she felt something familiar, when she looked down, she gasped in even more horror, she saw herself, fur ripped off, several scrapes, wounds and bites on her flank, and a large bite on her neck that was sure to kill her. Duskstar screeched and charged on the large tom, but she passed right through him, and hit her head right on the highrock, waking up back in the dark pine forest.

"WHAT IN STARCLAN?!" Duskstar gasped, her eyes a bit dazed

As Duskstar looked around, her eyes trailed toward the sky, where a single star shone brightly, and fell into a bright light and slowly faded off, leaving behind a puddle of water. _How strange..._

"Huh? What's this?" Duskstar looked over at the puddle and stepped on it accidentally, as she tried to back off from the icy cold water, her feet stop and she immediately sunk, yet was still breathing

"Air!" Duskstar screeched, trying to swim up, but instead sunk down, and in her eyes she saw something very, very strange

A reflection of the pine forest, except a glittering, nearly faded tom, his eyes still shining like the first newleaf in a long time, he padded toward Duskstar, which was strange since Duskstar was not even on the bottom, while it seemed like he was walking on dry land.

" _We_ suppose you saw of what may come now, are _we_ correct?" the tom thundered, his voice like the harmony of a thousand cats, yet rang like a thousand bells in the middle of a long thunderstorm.

"Y-yes, I did see it." Duskstar stammered, already scared by all of it

"That is also the bird's largest fear, the betrayal of his own blood."

"What?"

"That is all now." the tom nodded and Duskstar was able to swim back on the surface, covered head to toe in water, collapsing, her flanks heaved slowly as she woke up.

* * *

Larkwing looked around for any mice, as he heard a scuffle in the bushes, he ran toward it, but the mouse seemingly vanished, disappointed and empty handed, he sulked back to camp, only finding out her seemed to be alone.

"Hello? Anyone?" Larkwing called, his crimson eyes flashing slightly

"Why I suppose it is our traitor, Lark..." A chilling voice growled

At that point, Larkwing's fur shot up and he tried to flee, only to get caught by Ice and Nia and mauled nearly to the death. Larkwing can only lie down in agony, the burning feeling in his wounds as blood slowly spilled and eyes glazed as slowly...

 _The world went black!_

* * *

Duskstar woke up with a jolt, her eyes both wide and in slits through panic. She paced back and forth through the den, trying to shake the fear for everyone's lives out of her unsuccessfully. After sometime, Duskstar gave up and reflected on what can happen as she spiraled down from question to question, _Who was the tom? Why did they want Larkwing? Who is the shecat beside him? What even happened? Is Larkwing leading us to doom?_ The questions spiraled deeper to her, sending small chills down her back, as she pondered through.

Finally giving up on all attempts, Duskstar walked out of her den, deeply troubled, the damp air of the cave and slightly sunlit corners slowly lit up and flashed with her nightmares, making her flinch. Trying to ignore her fears, she walked down and chatted with her fellow clan members, albeit in a slightly fearful fashion.

"Good day to you now Duskstar" a silver cat with tawny marks strides toward her, Tawnystream, one of the eldest people in this clan, and extremely cold, it was like living in the dark cave for too long had gotten into her and her personality was stone, making her quite feared.

"Hello now, Tawnystream. What do you need?" Duskstar asked with her head held high, even though doubts were trying to create a hole through her judgement, mostly due to Tawnystream looking extremely similar to the strange shecat in her dream, but Duskstar shook the feeling off.

"I would like to know if I am doing well now." Tawnystream said, a spark of power in her eyes, seemingly begging for a new, better position

"I am sorry now, but Owlsong had took your place, since you neglected your elite duties." Duskstar said politely nodding her head

At that remark, Tawnystream quickly shot an angry glance to Owlsong, before hiding that jealousy and and forcing a make smile, coated in fake and bitter happiness, then faced back to Duskstar and nodded her head.

"I understand, thank you for the "update"." Tawnystream remarked, adding some emphasis to the word 'update' before stalking off, muttering to herself and going to Owlsong, her scowl being quickly replaced with another fake smile and a fake congratulations.


	5. Strange Attacks Of Jealousy: Part 1

Larkwing trots back to camp, happily carrying a vole in his jaws, his tail happily swinging side to side as the mist began to lift from the damp ground. He had been hunting for a few moments and since the mist was very light, he was able to catch something easily, the vole being his first unlucky kill, followed by a finch and a rabbit. As he continued on, he notices two strange figures moving and stopped to think about it, looking a little, he noticed that the figures vanished. Was Larkwing seeing things?

"Eh, must have been a sort of plant, I guess." Larkwing muttered and hastily stalked to the large cave

Ice and Nia poked their heads out from an ivy thicket, rashes about to appear as the scratched and gnawed, making their fur extremely disheveled as they continued on, trying to talk through the itches.

"So... what... are... w-we... doi-doing now?" Ice asked, pausing each time to gnaw on a leg that has been resting in the ivy as he hid

"Who cares right now?! I'm trying to get this quill out!" Nia hissed, trying to pull a porcupine quill out of her tail, after an nasty encounter

The pair continued, still scratching, when Nia was able to pull the quill out, she began scratching the base of her tail, after the ivy brushed past it

* * *

Larkwing dropped his prey off the large and completely stocked pile, grinning happily as he did so, walking over, he decided to talk to some other cats, not knowing everyone in the clan yet.

Most of Larkwing's introductions has been successful; Owlsong was an elite who liked Greyfeather, Owlkit was one of the kits of Raven, Ridecry was a high ranking warrior who is serious, Batkit is one of Fog's kits, and many, many more

Larkwing padded to his nest, closed his eyes, and fell asleep for an afternoon nap. As dreams filled his head, he usually wondered in all of them: _What will happen with his group right now?_ This fear of HazeClan, himself, and all those he held close are going to die due to his former friends. The thoughts continued going in his head until it was completely unbearable, and as the afternoon passed by, he began twitching in his sleep and murmuring, until his mind had enough and he woke up, his crimson eyes wide with panic as his claws were unsheathed and sticking out.

After some pacing, Larkwing finally calmed down and went to the prey pile to find something to eat. He was starving, remembering he had not ate since morning, and he was not able to eat in the afternoon since he was too troubled by his fears.

Normally, the clan would be in a light and happy mood during the beautiful sunset, but, this time, the chatters were loud, there was a faint sound of wailing, and anywhere you look, the fur of several cats are slightly puffed out, their ears flat, and their eyes alert. Larkwing cautiously grabbed a limp crow from the pile and went over to a group of cats to know what was going on.

"I heard about the rumors, do you think they are seriously true?" A spotted tom nervously asked

"I really dont know..." A shecat, whose pelt had several scars chattered

Larkwing just listened and finally decided to straight up ask them about it

"Alright now, what is going on?" Larkwing asked, a hint of impatiences in his voice

"Owlsong was nearly killed by Tawnystream! Blackfire and Raven where there to tell about it" The two cats exclaimed, their tails constantly waving in worry

Larkwing looked around, noticing several things he had not really noticed. The med cat den was crowded and Fog was there, trying desperately to keep all the intruders off, Raven was silently weeping beside Greyfeather, a reflection of worry in his eyes. Blackfire, was explaining what she saw to a bunch of oblivious cats. And lastly, Duskstar was sternly questioning Tawnystream about the matter.

"Is it true that you did it?" Duskstar asked, her eyes narrowed

"No, it was a dog that attacked poor, poor Owlsong... I _did not do any harm.._ " Tawnystream said in a clear, confident, and sweet voicee

Duskstar looked at Tawnystream at disbelief for a moment, before shaking her head and sighing

"I will spare you from exile this time, but, if I ever hear another incident and find a backup to this, you are done for!" Duskstar silently hissed, Tawnystream backing up a bit and stalking of, a slight smirk at her face.

"Larkwing." a firm voice said, Larkwing turned around and saw Duskstar coming towards him

"Will you please keep an eye for Tawnystream, she may have gotten away, but I have a funny feeling she is lying." Duskstar said, her face in a scowl

Larkwing nodded his head, and continued eating the finch, ripping feathers out while keeping an eye at the den

 _What is going on? I may never know..._ Larkwing thought to himself


End file.
